1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns electrical wiring distributing floor structures; and more particularly an insert device for such floor structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structures used in combination with junction boxes to provide an electrical power outlet receptacle flush or level with the floor surface are known in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,033,602 (ADAM); 2,996,566 (STAS); 3,027,416 (KISSEL); 3,064,850 (KELLY, JR.); 3,956,573 (MYERS et al.). Because of their bulky configuration, such structures are not readily installable in cellular and non-cellular flooring elements.
Underfloor access housings are commonly used in the building industry in combination with cellular flooring units. One or more electrical receptacles are supported in fixed position within the housing and beneath the floor surface. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,837 (FORK); 3,932,696 (FORK et al.). Electrical connections to such receptacles are extremely difficult because of the limited interior space of the underfloor access housing, the narrow entrance to the access housing, and the position of the receptacle below the surface of the floor.
At least one attempt has been made to facilitate electrical power connections in underfloor access housings. That is, an electrical insert housing device is known which supports an electrical power outlet receptacle in two alternative positions. In a first position the receptacle is hidden within the insert housing. In a second position the electrical receptacle is substantially flush or level with the floor surface. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,579 (KOHAUT). Movement of the electrical receptacle between the two alternative positions exposes the electrical wiring thereof to possible fraying of the insulation and shorting out of the system.